Amusment Park Panic
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Gowland has always been sweet, but is he really as sweet as everyone thinks? Gowland X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ali looks at Nightmare. "I'm not leaving, not yet!" She thinks about everyone, but Gowland kept popping up in her mind. His kindness and his smile lights up her heart. Nightmare looks at her and snickers. "What's so funny?!"  
"Nothing. Wake up and you'll see." Ali feels dizzy.

She wakes up to the sound of carnival music. She doesn't move, she doesn't think her body will let her. Her door opens and Gowland walks in. "Well mornin' sweet pea." He quietly shuts the door behind him. "Ya took quite a fall last night."  
"Gowland…? What happened?" She asks sleepily  
"Well…. ya drank some alcoholic punch, ya passed out, and now you're here! Not the best choice for a hangover, but I'd be damned if I let any of those monsters take ya."

She chuckles a bit. "Thank you Gowland. You're so sweet."  
"Ain't nothin' to thank me for. I jus' don't trust them wonderin' hands them boys have." Ali starts laughing. She sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed. "Ya need help?" He walks over to her.  
"I just need to umm….. "  
"What is it?"  
"I need the ladies room."  
"Oh! Here let me show ya." He helps her up and leads her to the restroom. He keeps an eye on her making sure she's ok. "Here ya are. I gotta get back, gotta make sure Boris doesn't cause any more trouble."  
"Thanks Gowland." She rushes in before he says anything else.

She runs straight to the toilet and throws up. She holds her head and leans against the wall. She sits there for awhile before walking out. Boris is walking down the hall and sees her. "Hey Ali!"  
"Oh hi Boris!" She is trying to hide the fact that she just got sick.  
"Last night was really cute, but why didn't you tell anybody?"  
"Tell anybody what?"  
"That you had a man." Ali is really confused.  
"What are you talking about Boris?"  
"Arn't you and the old man dating?"  
"What?! What would make you say that?!" She is shocked that came out of his mouth, but at the same time she is blushing.  
"Well when you guys got back here. You guys kissed. It was kinda getting hot. I thought you both-" Ali didn't listen to the rest.

All she could think is 'he used me'. She looks at her feet and shuts her eyes.  
"Why….?" She asks out loud.  
"Huh?"  
"Why did he kiss me?! I was drunk! He…. he used me….. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Boris looks shocked himself. "Maybe you should talk to him before you come to that conclusion…." Boris says. Ali looks at his serious face. "The old man wouldn't just kiss you if he knew you were drunk, and you don't really remember so your next best choice is to ask him." She didn't want to but she knew Boris was right. She had no memory of it, and Boris just saw the kiss in question. But the real question to Ali was;  
"Why wouldn't he tell me?" She asks Boris. He couldn't give her an answer. "I asked him what had happened last night and he didn't tell me about the kiss. He was hiding it from me." Boris couldn't really say anything. So Ali walks off and into the amusement park.

She wandered the park for hours before she found him, but she didn't approach him. Instead she kept her distance. She wanted to wait until he was alone. Someone came up behind her and grabs her. "Miss Ali." Says a sweet familiar silk-like voice. "We need your cooperation with something."  
"Blood keep me out of this." He smiles.  
"It's just for a bit of fun." He takes her over to Gowland. Gowland glares at Blood with pure hate. "That look could kill someone, Mary." Gowland see's Ali and speaks through his teeth.  
"What do ya want Blood?"  
"Same thing I've wanted for years now. And if you don't hand it over." He leans close to Ali, grabs her wrist, and points a gun to her head. Her heart starts to race from panic. "We'll just take Miss Ali here hostage."

Gowland wanted to act, but Blood kept Ali in front of him. He didn't want to see Ali hurt. So he begins planning. "What's the matter? Do you want her to come with me?" Gowland takes his glasses off and gets out his gun. "Oh so land is more important than she is?" Ali starts to feel hurt before he disappears and Blood releases her. She turns around and Gowland has a gun to Bloods head.  
"I'll never let ya take her." He says in a cool and calm voice. "Get outta here Ali. I promise I'll be in soon." She takes off into her room and hides under the covers. She hears gunshots and people screaming.

After a while, the gunshots cease and all is silent. She sits on her bed and waits for Gowland. She fears the worst before her door opens. Boris and Gowland are covered in blood. Ali stands and finds supplies. She cleans and wraps their wounds. Boris leaves while she is working on Gowland. She feels sad for some reason. "I'm sorry to worry ya like that Sweet Pea." Ali felt like she was close to tears.  
"It's ok…. but you was too reckless…." Gowland looks at her.  
"I didn't want Blood to take ya hostage though…. I would rather die than have him take ya." Ali felt a tear in the corner of her eye. He wipes it away. "But Boris told me ya had to talk to me. So I had to stay alive. What is it ya wanted to talk about?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She looks at Gowland. She couldn't be mad at him, but she had to know. She takes a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me about last night?" Gowland is caught by surprise.  
"The damn cat told ya didn't he?!"  
"Gowland!" She wanted him to tell her. He rubs the back of his neck then sighs in defeat.  
"Look….. I didn't kiss ya…"  
"I kissed you?"  
"Yeah…. but… drunk or not I couldn't tell ya no. I just didn't wanna hurt ya feelin's." Ali felt ridiculous. "Look…. truth is…. I've always wanted ta kiss you. I mighta been a bit greedy but…." He pauses. Ali isn't quite following him. "That's what happens when ya love someone!"

Ali's heart pounds. She didn't think she heard him right. "Wh-what…?" He looks seriously up at Ali.  
"I-I love ya." There was an awkward and long silence that followed. Ali was gathering her thoughts. "I understand if ya don't..." Ali broke her thought process and looks at him. "I mean… after all that's happened since yesterday-" He was interrupted by Ali's lips touching his. She pulls away.  
"I never said I didn't. I love you too Gowland." He wraps her in a hug. She honestly can't move.  
"Ali I'll make ya happy and that's a promise."

The following day, Ali opens her eyes. There is a small table with breakfast on it, and a note. She reads; 'Dear Ali, I had some work ta do today so I won't be back till later. The park is closed but the employee's are there for ya ta have some fun. I also made ya breakfast to keep ya strength up. Be careful. -Gowland' He didn't directly say he loved her in the note, but he put it in different words. Ali smiles. "The employees or Boris must have been around."

She eats her breakfast and walks around the park. It felt lonely without people there. Even Boris was away. She wonders around for awhile and decides to take a walk. She just steps out onto the road before she heard rustling in the bushes. She quickly takes a step back and Ace falls to her feet. He looks up at her and smiles. "Well hi there Ali~!" She smiles slightly.  
"Hi Ace."  
"Whatcha doin out here all by yourself?" He asks getting up and dusting himself off.  
"I was just about to leave the park."  
"For what?"  
"Your nosy arn't you?"  
"Why don't you come with me? I need help going to Julius' house~!" He grabs her wrist.  
"N-No Ace I really-" He drags her along and into the forest.


End file.
